Ion mobility spectrometers are analytical instruments that are used to investigate properties of charged particles. Generally, ion mobility spectrometers separate ions in time as a function of ion mobility. It is desirable with such instruments to investigate properties of charged particles produced from a variety of sources including, for example, but not limited to, complex biological samples.